


This Time Tomorrow

by theroadgoeson



Series: As the Days Turn Into Nights I Love You More and More [26]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Marriage, Wedding, day 26: time for a wedding!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-26 23:06:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theroadgoeson/pseuds/theroadgoeson





	This Time Tomorrow

It was a sunny Thursday in the spring. It was Dean's favourite season. The gathering was small, they didn't have many friends still breathing. The few friends they still had were sitting in the two rows of chairs set out. Sam stood next to Dean in front of the priest.

When Cas and Dean decided to get married, it was very spur of the moment. There wasn't an over-the-top romantic proposal. The couple was just sitting in Bobby's kitchen one morning doing research when Cas piped up and said, "We should get married." Of course, Dean was freaked out. There was quite a lot of question, which Cas shut down with, "It's the logical next step." Dean paused and found he couldn't refute that.

More time was spent on the actual wedding plan. They still refused to make something overly special about it. Bobby offered his scrap yard for the ceremony and Dean and Cas accepted, saying that it was the place that meant the most to the both of them. The invitations were texts sent to their friends reading, "Bobby's Scrap Yard. 1430h March 5. Wedding of Castiel and Dean Winchester. Dress appropriately."

Cas went to pick out a ring for Dean and pick up (without peeking) the ring that Dean had ordered for Cas. Dean went to an old connection of his dad's, a priest, and asked to consummate the marriage. He was surprised and said that same-sex marriage couldn't be officially recognized by the church. Dean said that he's not part of any church, and in fact thinks that God's a dead-beat, but he wants to make it official. And in any case, his husband's a freaking angel who says gay marriage is fine by heaven so the church can go screw itself up its holy ass hole. To say the least, the priest agreed.

They didn't hire a band, they just played music on the Impala's speakers with the doors open. The guests pulled into the scrap yard and Bobby, dressed in the one suit he had, led them out back. When it was time, Sam went and turned down the music as it started to play A Case of You by Joni Mitchell (picked out by Bobby, much to Dean's initial indignation.) Gabriel walked Cas down the aisle. When they reached the end, he patted him on the head and stood beside him when he took his place next to Dean.

Everyone was quiet and smiling and the priest stepped forward and said, "Friends, we are gathered here today to witness the union of Dean Winchester and Castiel, Angel of the Lord. Love is a sacred thing shared between two beings. Love should not be taken lightly and the vow of love is a binding covenant. Today the official exchange of love is taking place. From this point forward, Dean, you will belong to Cas." Dean smiled at that, it was as if he wasn't the angel's already. "And Castiel, you will belong to Dean." Cas smiled like Dean—he was the man's when their souls first touched in hell. "The rings please," the priest continued. Sam pulled Dean's ring for Cas out of his pocket and gave it to his brother. Gabriel did likewise. "Dean?" The priest asked as an indicator for Dean to say his vows.

Dean took a deep breath, rare nerves taking over. "Cas," He said, taking the angel's hand, "Cas, when we first met in that little barn in Indiana," He chuckled, "when I tried to kill you. I'm not sure why, but even then, when I thought you were a demon, I didn't want to kill you, not really. We've been through a lot, Cas, in the time we've known each other. We've literally been through Hell, Heaven, and earth. We stopped the apocalypse." He smiled and met Cas's eyes, "I don't remember coming out of Hell, but from that point onward, you were a part of me. You were a part of me before I can even remember, Cas, and all this," he gestured widely at everything surrounding them, "This is just for the world to see. I love you, and I want the world to know too." He placed the ring on Cas's finger. It was a thick gold band with latin crosses with magnificent wings engraved on it.

Cas took Dean's left hand in one of his own, the ring in the other. "I first received the order to rescue you from perdition and I was skeptical. You were deep in the pit. But orders were orders and I fought through Hell, Dean. I fought through there, further than any angel had gone before. Back then it was just orders, but if I were asked to do it now, I would repeat it again in an instant. I gripped your soul, Dean, I latched onto it; I'm still latched on. You're a part of me, Dean, and you changed me. And I love you for it." He placed the platinum band with a single set ruby on Dean's finger.

"You may now kiss each other as a sign of your commitment." Dean grabbed Cas's face in his hands and kissed him firmly. The small gathering clapped politely while Gabriel whooped, part sarcastically, part sincerely.

Dean pulled away smiling. Cas smiled back. "God, I love you," Dean said kissing Cas lightly again.


End file.
